Twins
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: Ray just couldn't help but feel left out as he watched his siblings together. (Gruvia child x GaLe child, OC fluffiness)


**Hello! I randomly came up with this idea while working on a Mesdy story. It's about the children of Gray and Juvia and the daughter of Gajeel and Levy. Very fluffy OCness :3 Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ray Fullbuster had always been a nice boy. Calm and polite, if a little rambunctious, part of the group. But still, as he watched his older sisters and his younger brothers, he couldn't help but feel like being the middle child was some kind of punishment.

Rainee and Yuki were two years older than Ray, almost seventeen, and they were twins. Not identical, but still twins. Rainee looked a lot like her mother, with fair, pale skin and curly blue hair that hung to her shoulders. Her dark eyes were the only feature that showed off her father's genes. Yuki was her opposite, her hair a fair snow white that hung in waves to her mid-back, her eyes a pretty baby blue. Even their magics coincided; water and ice, just like their parents.

Silver and Jem were three years younger than Ray, recently turned thirteen, and they were also twins. Identical, to be exact. Both of them were tall for their age, with light blue hair that hung into their eyes, which were deep blue. The only distinguishing feature between the two was a thin scar on Jem, which traced from the corner of his lip down to the side of his chin, which he had gotten as a baby. Both of them were still in training to learn Card magic from none other than the Guild's resident drunkard, Cana Alberona.

Ray was a different matter altogether. He didn't look much like either of his parents, his icy blue eyes a stark contrast to his shaggy sand-colored hair. No one understood how he had obtained such features, but they chose not to dwell on it.

He wasn't exactly the social one, either. Which Rainee and Yuki showed off their magic and Silver and Jem told people's fortune, Ray sat in the corner and read a book, or silently watched on, undisturbed. His magic wasn't anything showy either. His subtle Air magic was practically invisible, the only really cool trick he could muster being making objects levitate.

Everyone would fawn over Gray and Juvia, telling them how cool it was that they could have two pairs of twins, but no one ever mentioned how extraordinary Ray was, because he wasn't. The only one who ever really understood him was Lilac Redfox.

Lilac was a pretty young girl, the only daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox, and she was a year younger than Ray, halfway to fifteen. She had unmanageable blue hair that she always had pulled into a ponytail or woven into a braid, an unusual black streak running down the front. Her pale violet eyes were always most alight when she was buried in a book, and Ray had always found her cute when she would tell him about the latest novel she was reading. The two of them had formed a team early on, her Solid Script magic and his Air magic surprisingly compatible.

"Are you still hung up on the whole 'twins' thing?" Lilac asked one day as the two of them sat together after a job, resting before heading back to the guild.

Ray turned to Lilac, a somewhat surprised look on his normally unemotional face, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?" he asked. Lilac just shrugged and looked at him expectantly. Ray sighed softly and turned away, glancing up at the sky, where the sun was beginning to set. "I just think it's weird Out of all five of us, I'm the only one who isn't a twin. Nobody ever pays any attention to me, expect for you and my parents."

Lilac frowned slightly, clasping her hands in her lap. For a moment she was silent, then a faint smile appeared on her lips. "That's what makes you unique," she said, turning to glance at Ray. "There's no one that looks just like you, no one who acts just like you. You're completely individual."

"Individual?" Ray repeated, blinking. He hadn't thought of it that way before. "I guess you're right."

"And if you still feel left out," Lilac continued, blushing slightly. "I could be your twin."

Ray chuckled, reaching out and ruffling Lilac's hair fondly. "I think you're a little young to be my twin," he said, though he seemed to be cheering up. "Besides, you're already my teammate and my best friend. I don't need you to be my twin."

Lilac blushed deeper at the contact made by Ray's hand. "Besides," Ray continued, his hand resting on Lilac's head. "I think you're right. I don't need a twin to be noticed. Because I'm unique."

"That sounds sappy," Lilac teased. Ray placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. "I'm just repeating what you said!" he replied.

Lilac shoved Ray playfully. "Don't repeat me!" she scolded, though she couldn't help the smile on her face.

Ray laughed and stood up, offering Lilac his hand. "Come on, let's head back to the guild," he suggested. "They'll be wondering what we're doing."

Lilac nodded and took Ray's hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. The two of them walked home together, laughing and joking, and neither of them realized that they were still holding hands as they did.


End file.
